superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mermaid Credits
Original Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * "The Little Mermaid" * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV * With the Voice Talents of: Rene Auberjonois, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Jodi Benson, Pat Carroll, Paddi Edwards, Buddy Hackett, Jason Marin, Kenneth Mars, Ben Wright, Samuel E. Wright * Songs by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, Howard Ashman * Based on the Fairy Tale by: Hans Christian Andersen * Produced by: Howard Ashman and John Musker * Written and Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements Ending Credits * Art Direction: Michael A. Peraza Jr., Donald A. Towns * Associate Producer: Maureen Donley * Supervising Editor: John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Layout: David A. Dunnet * Backgrounds: Donald A. Towns * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Mark Dindal * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Production Manager: Baker Bloodworth * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation * Directing Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Ruben Aquino, Andreas Deja, Matthew O'Callaghan * Animators: Michael Cedeno, Jay Jackson, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, Doug Krohn, Shawn E. Keller, James Baxter, Leon Joosen, David Pruiksma, Kathy Zielinski, Russ Edmonds, Dan Jeup, Jorgen Klubien, David P. Stephan, Phil Young, Chris Bailey, Ellen Woodbury, Anthony DeRosa, Tony Fucile, Ron Husband, David Cutler, Chris Wahl, David A. Pacheco, Nik Ranieri, Chuck Harvey, Tony Anselmo, Dave Spafford, Tom Sito, Rob Minkoff, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Mark Kausler * Animating Assistants: Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Key Layout/Workbook Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Daniel St. Pierre, Fred Cline, Bill Perkins, James Beihold Backgrounds Jim Coleman, Lisa L. Keene, Brian Sebern, Philip Phillipson, Robert Edward Stanton, Andrew Richard Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Doug Ball, Craig Robertson, Greg Drolette, Kathy Altieri, Tia Kratter, Dennis Durrell Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Randall Fullmer, Don Paul, Mark Myer, Kelvin Yasuda, David A. Bossert, Glenn Chaika, Jeff Howard, Barry Cook, Christine Harding, Chris Jenkins, Eusebio Torres Clean-Up Animation * Character Keys: Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols * Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady * Breakdowns: Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe * Inbetweens: Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka * Color Models Supervisor: Elrene Cowan * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Rick Sullivan * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor: Carmen Sanderson * Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter * Cleanup: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen * Layout Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West Computer Animation * Supervising Animator: Michael Wahrman * Animators: Linda Bel, Gregory Griffith, James R. Tooley * Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois * Computer Animation Software Engineers: Mary Jane Turner, Scott F. Johnston, Edward Kummer * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Deborah Tobias * Layout: Patricia Hicks * Animation: Leslie Hough * Visual Effects: Brett Hayden * Computer Graphics: Dan Philips * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * Compositing & Retakes: Suzi Vissotzky * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Modelists: Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber * Color Model Painters: Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall * Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker * Animation Checking: Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden * Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit * Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent Engineering * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Support: Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis * Video Shooter: Gregory Hinde * Production Assistants: Ron D. Allen, Bonnie Buckner, Donovan R. Cook III, Stacy R. Meyer * Auditor: Dennis Park * Editor: Mark Hester * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian * First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety * Assistant Editors: H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise * Main and End Titles Designed by: Saxon/Ross Film Design * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan * Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer * Key Xerographic Processors: Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia * Xerographic Processors: Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino * Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Xerographic Check/Inking: Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe * Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel * Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale * Dispensary: Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane * Final Check: Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito * Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane * Assistant Supervisors: James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett * Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Ann Marie Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg * Painting: Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry * Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy * Florida Studio Tour · Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard, Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Animation Camera: John Cunningham - Supervisor · Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Additional Camera Services ** Available Light: John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine ** Baer Animation: Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau * Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel * Casting by: Mary V. Buck C.S.A. and Susan Edelman C.S.A. Cast * (in alphabetical order) ** Louis - René Auberjonois ** Eric - Christopher Daniel Barnes ** Ariel - Jodi Benson ** Ursula - Pat Carroll ** Flotsam & Jetsam - Paddi Edwards ** Scuttle - Buddy Hackett ** Flounder - Jason Marin ** Triton - Kenneth Mars ** Carlotta - Edie McClurg ** Seahorse - Will Ryan ** Grismby - Ben Wright ** Sebastian - Samuel E. Wright * Additional Voices: Hamilton Camp, Debbie Shapiro, Robert Weil, Ed Gilbert, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Susan Boyd, Steve Bulen, Nancy Cartwright, Philip Clarke, Jennifer Darling, Allan Davies, Gail Farrell, Donny Gerrard, Mitch Gordon, Willie Greene Jr., Linda Harmon, Walter S. Harrah, Phillip Ingram, Luana Jackman, William A. Kanady, Edie Lehmann, Anne Lockhart, Sherry Lynn, Melissa MacKay, Guy Maeda, Lynn Dolin Mann, Arne B. Markussen, Mickie T. McGowan, Gene J. Merlino, Lewis Morford, Kathleen O'Connor, Patrick Pinney, Marilyn Powell, Gloria G. Prosper, Michael Redman Jr., Sally Stevens, Robert Tebow, Rob Trow, Joe Turano, Jackie Ward, Bobbi White, Robert S. Zwirn, Malachi Pearson, Jim Cummings, Rod McKuen, J.D. Daniels, Kimmy Robertson, Frank Welker, Gerrit Graham * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell Music * Songs Produced by: Howard Ashman, Alan Menken & Robert Kraft * Songs Arranged by: Robby Merkin & Alan Menken * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford * Musicians: Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten · Flute, James Thatcher · French Horn Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Projection: Don Henry * Color Timer: Tom Shaffer * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by: Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco * Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation * Special Thanks to: Albert Tavares, Arlene Schwartz, Lulu Washington * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Prints by: Technicolor® * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXIX The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution